Tobi
Tobi (oryginalnie Obito Uchiha) jest jednym z głównych antagonistów w mandze i anime Naruto. Jest prawdziwym przywódcą Akatsuki i służy jako mroczne odbicie tytułowego bohatera - Naruto Uzumaki. Pomimo pojawienia się w późniejszej części opowieści, Tobi zaaranżował znaczną część konfliktu zza kulisami. Charakterystyka Wygląd Przed swoją „śmiercią” Obito był 13-letnim nastolatkiem o czarnych oczach i niesfornych czarnych włosach, noszącym ciemnoniebieskie ubrania ninja z pomarańczowymi lamówkami na kurtce, ochraniacze na nadgarstkach i duże pomarańczowe gogle. Tobi po raz pierwszy pojawił się w pomarańczowej masce ze spiralnym wzorem (podobnym do twarzy Tobi-Zetsu), zakrywającej wszystko oprócz prawego oka. Miał krótkie włosy i ciemne ubrania ninja ze standardowym czarnym płaszczem Akatsuki ozdobionym czerwonymi chmurami, czasami noszonymi jako peleryna (w retrospekcji ma na sobie podobną maskę o liniowym wzorze i z włosami na ramionach). Pod maską prawa strona twarzy Tobiego jest mocno pokryta bliznami, a prawe oko jest zapadnięte. Ponieważ prawa strona jego ciała jest zbudowana z pół-organicznej i na wpół wegetatywnej materii, jego krew jest podobna do soku drzewnego. Jego ostatni strój składał się z białej maski zakrywającej całą głowę, z wyjątkiem oka z Sharinganem i oka z Rinneganem, które zabrał ze zwłok Nagato, z fioletowym płaszczem z symbolem Uchiha na plecach i wachlarzem wojny Madary. Po zjednaniu się z Dziesięcioogoniastą Bestią, Tobi staje się białowłosy i szary, z nieco łuszczącą się skórą i przypominającą płaszcz błoną wyłaniającą się z jego klatki piersiowej i kolcami po obu stronach ramion. Ma znak Rinnegana z dziewięcioma tomoesami na plecach, sześcioma tomoesami na piersi i dwoma rogami nierównej długości na czole. Ma na sobie czarną szatę, bez koszuli i chodzi boso oraz niesie obrączkę mnicha z czarnej czakry. Osobowość Oryginalny charakter Obito Uchiha był wesoły, optymistyczny, beztroski i altruistyczny, bardzo troszczył się o swoich bliskich i zawsze był tak pomocny, jak tylko mógł, wobec potrzebujących, zwykle wobec starszych ludzi. Łatwo go było poruszyć i był niezwykle zdeterminowany, by osiągnąć swoje cele i chronić swoich przyjaciół, gotów zlekceważyć zasady i znosić pogardę rówieśników, by robić to, co uważał za słuszne. Jednak nigdy tego nie pokazał, ale starał się udowodnić swoją wartość i jakoś nie podobały mu się lepsze umiejętności jego towarzyszy. Pozorna głupota Przechodząc jako nowy rekrut, Tobi wydaje się być zabawny, szczęśliwy, radosny, a także głupi, odzwierciedlając osobowość Tobi-Zetsu. Zawsze żartuje, podchodzi do ludzi niedbale, żartuje z „przełożonych”, a nawet śpi, gdy jego partner z nim rozmawia. Tobi wykorzystał tę osobowość, aby swobodnie wchodzić w interakcje z ludźmi, których potrzebował, nie pozwalając nikomu podejrzewać o jego prawdziwą rolę, aby skupić wrogów Akatsuki na wszystkich oprócz niego. Prawdziwy charakter Będąc świadkiem śmierci dziewczyny, którą kochał, a zwłaszcza poznając okoliczności jej śmierci, idealizm Obito został zrujnowany, prowadząc go do utrzymywania rzeczywistości w gorzkiej pogardzie. Uważa świat za nieszczęsny, a System Ninja był według niego źródłem wszystkich nieszczęść. Odrzuca zrozumienie i nadzieję jako nieistotne złudzenia, a największych bohaterów uważa za śmieci, których wysiłki ostatecznie okazują się daremne. Co więcej, stracił zainteresowanie swoim istnieniem, twierdząc, że jest nikim i że jego imię jest jedynie pozostałością z przeszłości, którą odrzucił. Jako taki, zawsze próbuje zmusić swoich wrogów do stawienia czoła własnej bezsilności, wykuwając jego poglądy okrutnymi drwinami i przerywając wykłady; i jest zdecydowany złamać wszystkich, którzy wierzą w jego dawne ideały. Nie jest w stanie pojąć wartości bezinteresownej ofiary i przekonany jest, że walka powoduje tylko próżne cierpienie. Chociaż jest całkowicie oddany swojemu nihilistycznemu celowi, należy zauważyć, że głęboko w jego podświadomości istnieją pewne fragmenty jego dawnej osobowości, co prowadzi go do wyobrażenia sobie, jak mogło potoczyć się jego życie. Zanim ta historia miała miejsce, Tobi stał się okrutny, bezwzględny, pogardliwy i głęboko samolubny. Miał spokojną, cierpliwą i śmiertelnie poważną postawę, był najczęściej uprzejmy i niefrasobliwy, ale czasami przejawiał nieprzeciętną pogardę. Nienawidził być zdradzonym i tropił każdego, kto nie dotrzymał okazji lub został zraniony. Pokazany był również jako sadysta, ponieważ wielokrotnie demonstrował przyjemność czerpaną z demoralizacji Naruto, na przykład z powodu swojej niezdolności do uratowania Sasuke przed ciemnością i wyśmiewania go za to, że nie ochronił Nejiego i kilku shinobi przed śmiercią. Jednak okazywał prawdziwy szacunek swoim wrogom, których cechy uznawał i swoim podwładnym, pomagając im w kłopotach i wychwalając umarłych. Szanował swoje obietnice, ponieważ nigdy nie zrobił bezpośredniego ruchu przeciwko Konoha, dopóki Itachi pracował dla Akatsuki. Zachowywał też nieco wyluzowaną postawę, którą przejawiał pod swoim głupim udawaniem, wykazując się suchym, sarkastycznym poczuciem humoru i czerpaniem radości z wrogów. Tobi przyjął punkt widzenia Madary na temat niekończących się konfliktów, które nękają Świat Ninja oraz historię nienawiści między Klanami Uchiha i Senju, widząc w tym przeznaczenie, którego nie można odwrócić. Nienawidził jednak Madary, którego uważał za niedojrzałego egomaniaka. Chociaż był gotowy na najgorsze, by zrealizować swój cel, tak naprawdę chciał powrócić do szczęśliwych dni swojego dzieciństwa, w świecie bez tragedii, w którym mógłby ponownie spotkać się z najbliższymi (głównie z Rin). I pomimo skrajnego samolubstwa jego celu, naprawdę wierzył, że życie każdego byłoby znacznie lepsze w zmienionej rzeczywistości, w której wszystkie szkody zostałyby cofnięte i gdzie spełniłyby się marzenia wszystkich. Można powiedzieć, że jego idealizm nie zniknął całkowicie, ale został strasznie wypaczony. Tobi był niezwykle inteligentny i intrygujący (do tego stopnia, że nawet Madara to doceniał), będąc ekspertem w dziedzinie strategii, opracowując skomplikowane plany obejmujące wiele lat poza sceną (jednak często podejmował się ryzykownych zagrywek). Był także bardzo wykwalifikowany w przygotowaniu i improwizacji planów awaryjnych po sytuacji, aby wszystko poszło w kierunku, w którym chciał, nawet gdy jego główny cel zostanie udaremniony. Co więcej, był bardzo utalentowanym manipulatorem, zdolnym bezbłędnie podszyć się pod Madarę i w pełni wykorzystać strach wywołany jego imieniem, a także zdobyć zaufanie osób przydatnych w jego celach. Wiedział, jak bawić się ludzkimi uczuciami i emocjami, i wykorzystywał półprawdy i pozory współczucia, aby kształcić ludzi w to, co on chciał; będąc w stanie wyciągnąć najgorsze z tych, które zdobył po swojej stronie i grać w Świecie Ninja jak na skrzypcach przez lata. Umiejętności W czasach jako ninja Konohy, zdolności Obito były co najwyżej średnie, mając trudności utrzymać je na równi z tymi, należącymi do jego kolegów z Akademii. Będąc zdeterminowanym do poprawy siebie , trenował wiele miesięcy i ewentualnie zdobył rangę chūnina. Madara widział ogromny potencjał w Obito i dlatego też wybrał go na swojego ucznia. Nadzieje Madary okazały się być poprawne, gdyż pod jego skrzydłami, Obito w późnym okresie drastycznie udoskonalił swoje zdolności, stając się odzwierciedleniem Madary w czasach jego świetności. W wieku 14 lat, Obito stanowił wyzwanie dla Czwartego Hokage i prawie zniszczył Konohę. W dorosłości, pokonał dwóch najbardziej utalentowanych ninja z Korzenia, zabił Konan (kunoichi rangi S) i był w stanie radzić sobie w walce czterech na jednego z Naruto, Killerem B, Might Guyem i Kakashim (dwójką perfekcyjnych jinchūriki oraz dwójką doświadczonych jōninów). Czakra i Sprawność Fizyczna Okazał się on wykwalifikowany w różnych dziedzinach. Jako Tobi, jego pozornym roszczeniem do sławy jest jego szybkość. Jest także wystarczająco silny fizycznie, aby zatrzymać cięcie gigantycznego miecza Suigetsu, jednym ramieniem, lub też złamać kark Torune w jednym ruchu. Posiada także również ogromną wytrzymałość, co pokazał, gdy udało mu się szybko dojść do siebie po uderzeniu Rasenganem Minato. Jego ogromna wiedza o świecie ninja pozwala mu rozpoznać jutsu i skutecznie je skontrować, jeśli trzeba. Ma również znajomość w fūinjutsu wykorzystywanych do tworzenia jinchūriki, w tym też, kiedy są najbardziej zagrożone i jak wydobyć ogoniastą bestię. Ma doskonałe umiejętności tropiące, gdyż jest w stanie znaleźć innych z łatwością. Tobi ma także sporą wiedzę i umiejętności w zakresie chirurgicznym. W szczególności, był w stanie usunąć i zachować oczy Itachiego po jego śmierci, a później z powodzeniem przeszczepić je Sasuke, jak również w jakiś sposób wszczepił Rinnegana Nagato w swoje lewe oko po utracie Sharingana. Modyfikacje Ciała Przez całe życie Tobi stracił kilka kończyn. Straty kończyn nie powodują bólu, jednak widać że biała substancja wycieka z ran zamiast krwi. Dopiero później wykazano, że jest w stanie odtworzyć kończyny w nieznany sposób. Ogólnie z tego powodu, że nasycił się komórkami Hashiramy, zdołał przedłużyć swoje życie do tego stopnia, iż inni uważają, że mógł stać się nieśmiertelny. Tobi jest prawie całkowicie odporny na obrażenia. Kiedy zostaje uderzony, ataki przechodzą wprost przez niego, choć czasem udaje, że został zraniony czy też zaczyna płakać z bólu. Kakashi stwierdził, że używa ninjutsu czasoprzestrzeni, aby natychmiast wysłać siebie lub nawet części jego ciała w różne miejsca lub w próżnię, a następnie błyskawicznie sprowadzić je z powrotem. Jego trwałość można potwierdzić, gdy wchodzi w interakcje z innymi, zostawiając go podatnym na kontrę, gdy to uczyni. Zgodnie ze spostrzeżeniami Konan może być niematerialny najdłużej przez pięć minut. Ninjutsu Transformacja Natury Jako członek klanu Uchiha, Obito posiada techniki związane z elementem ognia. Już od najmłodszych lat uczył się posługiwać technikami ognia, pierwszy raz użył techniki Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, w czasie egzaminu na chunina. Obecnie jego kontrola i transformacja czakry oraz uwolnieniu ognia stojii na wysokim poziomie, tworząc taką technikę jak Katon: Bakufū Ranbu. Bukijutsu Tobi ukazał szeroki arsenał broni przez swoje lata. Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi nosi wojenny wachlarz — taki, z jakiego słynął Madara Uchiha za swego życia tyle że jego jest fioletowy i jeszcze nie zaobserwowano żeby chociaż raz go użył. Podczas walki z Minato użył długiego łańcucha przymocowanego do obręczy na jego nadgarstku jako swoistych kajdanów, by podporządkować sobie przeciwnika, gdy ten przechodził przez niego, został złapany przez łańcuch wiszący za nim. Zaledwie przed masakrą klanu Uchiha kiedy spotkał się z Itachim można było zaobserwować u jego boku pewien miecz. Maska, którą nosi podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny zdała się być bardzo wytrzymałą, jak wtedy, kiedy Naruto uderzył go z główki w jego Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego, nawet jej nie zadrapując. Tobi wyznał, że powodem tego jest to, że maska została wykonana z materiałów „pasujących do wojny”. Dōjutsu Sharingan Obito swojego Sharingana aktywował w czasie misji ratowania Rin, kiedy on i Kakashi byli w pułapce. Dzięki temu Obito mógł przewidywać i kopiować ruchy przeciwników. Pierwotnie miał dwoje oczu, jednak w chwili kiedy został przygnieciony przez głazy oddał swoje lewe oko Kakashiemu, przez co zostało mu tylko prawe. Mangekyō Sharingan Obito przebudził swojego Mangekyō Sharingana kiedy zobaczył śmierć Rin z rąk Kakashiego, który również przebudził lewe oko Obito. Ponieważ Obito posiadał tylko prawe oko jego umiejętności były nieco ograniczone, jednak nadrabiał to mocą klanu Senju. Prawy kalejdoskop Obito zawiera potężne Ninjutsu Czasoprzestrzenne, czyli Kamui, które daje Obito własny wymiar do którego może się teleportować, po za tym jego prawe oko daje mu nietykalność i przenikanie przez obiekty. Obito wysyła materialne części swojego ciała do innego wymiaru przez co może przenikać przez obiekty i wrogów, wadą tej techniki jest to że może utrzymać ją tylko przez 5 minut, a poza tym ponieważ nie posiada lewego oka, nie może używać Kamui na odległość, jeśli chce kogoś teleportować musi mieć kontakt fizyczny z tą osobą. Po masakrze klanu Uchiha, Tobi wszedł w posiadanie wielu Sharinganów które zabrał zabitym członkom klanu, jeden z tych Sharinganów wszczepił sobie w miejsce lewego oka. Zdaje się, że Tobi też może mieć go aktywnego cały czas z małymi stratami czakry, tak jak Itachi. Z jego Sharinganem był w stanie rzucić potężne genjutsu, co pozwoliło mu w pełni kontrolować Czwartego Mizukage Yagurę, zmusić Konan do wyjawienia miejsca ukrycia Rinnegana, a także uwięzić obu Fū i Torune przez pewien czas. Posiadając DNA klanów Uchiha i Senju, Tobi jest w stanie wykorzystać Izanagi: technikę swojego klanu uznaną za kinjutsu, gdyż oko użytkownika zostaje zamknięte na zawsze. Wykorzystał tę technikę podczas walki z Konan, co doprowadziło do zapieczętowania jego lewego oka. Tobi użył swojego zwykłego Sharingana, by w pełni kontrolować Kuramę. Najpierw Tobi koncentruje się na oczach Kuramy, a jego Sharingan pojawia się w oczach bestii, a następnie łezki Sharingana zanikają, a źrenica się rozszerza. Wtedy można wykorzystać do transportu Kuchiyose no Jutsu, aby przywołać go, gdziekolwiek chce. Jednak Minato Namikaze zdołał usunąć kontrolę Tobiego nad bestią. Podobnie także kontrolował Matatabiego, Isobu, Sona, Kokuō, Saikena i Chōmei. Kiedy to robił, jego Sharingan po prostu pojawiał się w oczach owych bestii. Dodatkowo Tobi zdaje się nie posiadać kompletnej kontroli nad pewnymi bestiami, jak wtedy gdy Kokuō był w stanie się na chwilę uwolnić. Tobi posiada również wysoką wiedzę o Mangekyō Sharinganie i jego różnych technikach. Sam również posiada Mangekyō Sharingan w swoim prawym oku. Ten sam Mangekyō posiada Kakashi Hatake, co jest spowodowane faktem, że otrzymał oko z Sharinganem od Obito. Dzięki wiedzy o Mangekyō potrafi zgasić Amaterasu, a także powstrzymać Kamui Kakashiego. Rinnegan Po tym jak zagarnął ciało Nagato, Tobi usunął mu jego Rinnegana i wszczepił go w swoje lewe oko, zastępując Sharingan utracony przez wykorzystanie Izanagi. Jako nosiciel Rinnegana ma potencjał do opanowania wszystkich pięciu żywiołów natury. Prawdopodobnie może używać wszystkich zdolności Sześciu Ścieżek Bólu, ponieważ wszystkie są umiejętnościami Rinnegana. Z wszczepionym Rinneganem teraz może przywołać Gedō Mazō. Stworzył też własne Sześć Ścieżek Bólu ze wskrzeszonych jinchūriki, które posiadają Sharingana i Rinnegana tak jak on, odwzorowując jego oczy, jako że wszczepił im odbiorniki czakry jak Nagato. Używając zewnętrznej ścieżki, może stworzyć łańcuchy czakry które mogą kontrolować ogoniaste bestie i są bardzo trudne do usunięcia. Inteligencja Jako lider i mózg Akatsuki, Tobi jest mistrzem manipulacji i strategii. Pokazał zdolność do tworzenia kompleksowych długoterminowych planów skupionych wokół jego „Planu Księżycowe Oko”. Jest także elastyczny co do niepowodzenia głównego planu, ponieważ może użyć wtórnych środków do osiągnięcia swojego celu. Podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi Tobi był pewny jego oryginalnej strategii (która nie uwzględniała pomocy Kabuto), polegającej na walce ze zjednoczonymi siłami poprzez użycie unikalnych zdolności Armii Białych Zetsu. Jest także pokazany jako mistrz manipulacji. Przez lata był w stanie dowodzić Akatsuki z ukrycia i później udawać głupkowatego i niegroźnego typa żeby lepiej obserwować swoich przeciwników. Potrafi też przekonać ludzi, takich jak Kisame, Nagato i Sasuke, żeby pracowali dla niego w bezpośredni lub pośredni sposób, a także zmanipulował cały świat shinobi przez ich strach przed mocą Madary do tego stopnia aż wywołało to Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi. Ze względu na jego zaawansowany wiek, Tobi posiada ogromną i bliską wiedzę na temat mechanizmów świata ninja, która pozwala mu natychmiastowe zidentyfikowanie większości form ninjutsu i skontrowanie ich jeśli potrzeba. Umie także docenić siłę przeciwnika (Kakashiego za szybkość, Shikamaru za inteligencję, itd). Ma także dużą wiedzę na temat historii i umiejętności Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. en:Tobi Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Naruto Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Ninja Kategoria:Nawróceni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Fantasy Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Zwiastujący odrodzenie Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Hieny cmentarne Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Powiązani z bohaterem Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Dziedzice Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Społeczni darwiniści Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Handlarze niewolników Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Sabotażyści Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy